The Queen Of SM International High School
by hyunnie02
Summary: Kyuhyun menjadi Queen di sekolah khusus laki-aki? O.o Desember Ceria Kihyun (Kibum x Kyuhyun) this is just REMAKE FF dari grup sebelah


**The Queen Of SM International High School**

Cast : You can find it by yourself :-P

Pair : Kihyun

Disclaimer : **FF ini merupakan FF Remake milik Mrs Tara Fujitatsu**

Hope You will enjoy and like this ff meskipun hanya FF REMAKE hehehe

Happy Reading ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hyunnie02**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Summary : Kyuhyun menjadi Queen di sekolah khusus laki-laki? O.o

Kyuhyun POV

"Baiklah Sunbaenim" kataku sambil mengangguk.

"Tahun ini kita pasti sukses, terimakasih Kyuhyunnie" teriak Junsu dengan suara lumba-lumbanya dan tiba-tiba saja menerjangku serta memelukku dengan erat. " _Sebenarnya aku terkejut karna Junsu sunbae memanggilku dengan informal begitu namun yasudahlah tak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa dengan orang-orang memanggilku dengan Kyuhyunnie, ataupun kyunnie._

"Ne.. sunbae.. ttapi bisakah S..sunbae melepaskan pelukannya… aku merasa sesak sunbae."

"Oh. maaf Kyuhyunnie aku terlalu bersemangat" ucap Junsu sunbae dengan melepaskan pelukannya. Sepertinya Junsu sunbae orang yang baik tidak seperti si datar itu…huh dia membuatku kesal.

"Kalian boleh pergi dan panggilkan Hyukjae untuk mengantar mereka ke kamar khusus QUEEN" titah Jaejoong sang ketua Dewan Siswa yang sedang duduk manis di singgasananya.

Setelah kepergian mereka bertiga kini hanya tinggal Kibum, Jaejoong, Yunho, Junsu dan Yoochun.

"Semoga ini berjalan sukses" kata Junsu pelan.

"Kita harus melihat debut mereka nanti, apakah tanggapan yang diberikan para siswa positif jangan sampai kejadian tahun lalu terulang lagi" jawab Yoochun

"Kenapa kalian memilih mereka bertiga?" Tanya Kibum mencoba untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Ck Dongsaengku yang datar. Kau tidak melihat mereka bertiga. Mereka itu memilki wajah yang cantik alami. Kita harus menghapus citra Queen yang sebelumnya lagi pula aku pikir mereka bertiga sangat manis."

"Tapi yang berambut Blonde itu berisik sekali. Apa tidak akan merusak citra nantinya?" tanya Kibum sekali lagi.

"Maksudmu Kyuhyun? Tenang saja kalau Kyuhyun tidak perlu dikhawatirkan, lagipula dia mempunyai senyum yang tidak tertandingi dan juga aku mendapat rekomendasi khusus dari Jaejoong untuk memilih anak itu" jawab Junsu.

"Benar itu Jae? apa anak itu begitu istimewa.?" Tanya Yunho tertarik.

"Entahlah pada awal pendaftaran aku hanya memiliki feeling bahwa anak itu akan pantas untuk menjadi Queen, kita lihat saja nanti pada awal debutnya" jawab Jaejoong misterius.

"ADUH! Aku lupa memberitau mereka bertiga bahwa besok mereka harus berkumpul disini jam 8 pagi untuk fitting kostum" ucap Junsu sedikit panik karenamelewatkan informasi sepenting itu.

"Kibum asrama mu kan dekat dengan asrama Queen jadi tolong beri tau mereka setelah ini ya" pinta Yunho

"hn" Jawab Kibum singkat

Kyuhyun POV

Waah ternyata sekolah ini benar-benar mewah bahkan asramanya terlihat seperti sebuah hotel. Kamar-kamar yang kami lewati berdesain seperti kamar asrama seperti biasa, tetapi di serambi bagian kiri terlihat kamar-kamar yang mewah dengan desain bergaya eropa.

"Ano.. sunbae kenapa kamar di serambi kiri tampak lebih mewah dari kamar-kamar yang lain?" tanyaku kepada Hyukjae sunbae.

"Itu adalah kamar para anggota Osis dan para anggota osis dapat dibedakan dengan jelas dengan melihat jas sekolah yang dia pakai. Jas anggota osis memiliki sulaman dari benang emas dengan lambang sekolah ini didadanya" jawabnya.

"oh.. jadi Hyukjae sunbae juga anggota osis?" tanya Donghae sambil melihat jas yang dikenakan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae sunbae hanya mengangguk sambil meneruskan perjalanan menuju kamar kami.

"Ini batasku mengantar kalian, selanjutnya kalian akan diantar oleh 2 orang itu" kata Hyukjae sunbae yang kemudian langsung pergi. Kemudian kedua orang yang sedari tadi berdiri disana mendekat kearah kami.

"Annyeong Shindong imnida, Lee imnida" kata pemuda bertubuh gendut dan yang satunya pemuda beralis tebal.

"Ne, noneun..." jawab Sungmin tapi terpotong oleh Lee yang langsung berbicara.

"Kyunnie-chan, Donghae-chan dan Sungmin-chan, aku senang sekali ditugaskan Jaejoong-ssi sebagai penjaga asrama para queen. Nama kalian sudah terkenal sekarang jadi tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri lagi" ucapnya dengan semangat tinggi.

"Eh begitu.. mm itu kamar kami?" tunjukku kepada pintu kamar besar dengan karpet merah didepan pintunya yang terjulur mulai depan pintu hingga 10 meter didepannya tepatnya tempat dimana Hyukjae sunbae meninggalkan ini yang namanya batas itu…

"iya Kyunnie chan. Sini bawaan kalian akan aku bawakan" ucap Shingdong dan Lee bersamaan.

"Terimakasih Chouji dan Lee Sunbae karena telah membawakan barang kami" jawab kami tidak lupa dengan sebuah senyuman yang menurut author maniss bangeet.

" itu sudah tugas kami untuk melayani para Queen" jawab mereka berdua dengan terbata-bata

Cklek

"Waahh besar sekali" Teriak Donghae senang

"DAEBAK" Kataku dengan heboh.

"Bahkan terdapat 3 kasur king size didalamnya dengan 3 set meja belajar beserta komputer nya lengkap" kata Sungmin takjub

"Hey kalian kemarilah " teriakku dari dalam kamar mandi

"ii..ini kamar mandinya.?" Tanya Donghae takjub.

Dikamar mandi seluas 20 m2 terdapat bath up yang besar dengan lapisan marmer diseluruh dindingnya. Terdapat mini jacuzzi dan shower yang bisa dibuat untuk megucurkan air hangat. Oh dan jangan lupa seluruh barang yang ada di kamar mandi tersebut adalah standart kamar mandi hotel bintang lima. Bikin author mupeng memikirkannya hehhe.

"Sepertinya aku akan betah disini" ucap Kyuhyun yang sambil keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur king size nya yang empuk. Namun tak lama dia tertidur terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar.

"Tok Tok Tok "

"Siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun serak khas suara orang bangun tidur.

"Aish siapa sih yang menggangu tidurku" batinnya lagi kesal karna diganggu orang yang mengetuk pintu tersebut terpaksa bangun dari tidur cantiknya.

CEKLEK

"jam 8"

"di ruang osis"

"besok" ucap Kibum kemudian langsung beranjak pergi.

" – apa an dia…? tadi dia bilang apa ya..?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk kepalanya –maklum baru bangun tidur boss, otak masih oon-

"Siapa yang datang Kyunie?" Tanya Donghae yang ada dibalik Kyuhyun

"Engga'.. hanya Kibum sunbae yang memberi info kalau besok kita disuruh datang ke ruang osis besok.. emm kalau tidak salah begitu siih…"

"Hae, Ming kamarku yang didekat jendela ya" pinta Kyunnie dengan puppy eyesnya.

"iya.. barang-barang ku juga sudah aku letakkan di kasur yang dekat pintu" jawab Sungmin yang sedang menata buku-buku nya di rak buku didekat kasurnya setelah keluar dari kamar mandi tadi

"Yosh aku akan menata semuanya" jawab Kyuhyun semangat sambil mulai mengelurkan barang-barangnya dari dalam tas.

KEESOKAN HARINYA DI RUANG OSIS

"Kau sudah membuat desainnya Yoochun?" tanya Jaejoong to the point yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Yoochun. Disini Yoochun merangkap sebagai desainer atas rancangan baju-baju yang akan dikenakan oleh para Queen.

"Baik kalau sudah berikan desainmu ke Junsu untuk dibuat polanya dan hasil akhirnya" titah Jaejoong. Yang dijawab dengan anggukan lagi oleh Yoochun

"Mm aku sudah membuat baju sebagai contoh Jae? " ucap Junsu tiba-tiba. Jaejoong hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya sedikit tanda dia masih belum paham

"Liburan kemarin aku dan Junsu tidak pulang ke rumah,jadi kami membuat rancangan untuk gaun yang akan dikenakan queen yang berikutnya" Jawab Yoochun menjelaskan.

"Aku ingin tau bajunya, bisa kalian bawakan" ucap Yunho yang sedari tadi diam mulai buka suara. Kemudian selama Yoochun mengambil baju, Kyuhyun dkk datang ke ruang Osis. Dan segera diukur panjang dan lebar tubuh mereka untuk dibuatkan kostum nantinya setelah selesai pengukuran bersamaan dengan Yoochun yang membawa baju ke ruang osis.

"ini contohnya Yunho" ucap Yoochun yang kemudian menyerahkan sebuah baju kepada Yunho.

Terlihat baju itu adalah baju traditional Korea yaitu Hangbok berwarna merah dengan motif bunga matahari berwarna kuning yang sangat anggun,dilengkapi dengan ikat pinggang berwarna kuning yang menambah keanggunan baju tersebut.

"Baju ini terlihat kecil menurutku" ucap Jaejoong yang sudah berdiri disamping Yunho sambil melihat hangbok tersebut.

" Siapa diantara mereka bertiga yang ukurannya paling kecil Su-ie?"

"Emb Kyuhyunnie. Dia mempunyai ukuran yang paling keil dan juga tinggi yang mungil" ucap Junsu setelah melihat catatnnya sejenak. (Anggap aja di sini uri babykyu lebih mungil dari Hae dan Sungmin, ne biar mendukung isi cerita, arigatou)

"Kalau begitu, Kyuhyun coba kau pakai ini" ujar Yunho sambil menyerahkan hangbok merah tadi..

"Sunbae aku tidak bisa memakai hangbok apalagi untuk lilitan yang ada dipinggang itu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk kain kuning yang nanti akan digunakan sebagai obi (ikat pinggang).

"Biar aku yang membantumu mengenakanya Kyuhyunnie" ujar Junsu riang.

"Ha?" ucap Kyuhyun terkejut karena dia tidak pernah berganti pakaian dilihat orang lain. Itu sangat memalukan menurutnya..

"Tenang lah Kyuhyunnie. Kau tidak akan aku apa-apa kan kok." Jawab Junsu sambil menggiring Kyuhyun kearah bilik yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut. Sementara kedua calon Queen lain malah asyik duduk-duduk dan membicarakan hal lain dengan Yunho dan juga Jaejoong, tampaknya mereka akan segera akrab.

"Persiapan untuk debut sudah selesai semuanya" ucap Kibum yang langsung masuk keruangan osis tanpa permisi.

"Baiklah jadi tinggal pertunjukan yang akan diberikan oleh queen sebagai penyambutan" ucap Jaejoong puas karena menurutnya acara debut nanti akan berjalan sukses.

"Pertunjukan apa,Yunho sunbae?" tanya Sungmin kepada Yunho

"Mm masih belum ditentukan tapi itu boleh ditentukan oleh Queen sendiri. Keahlianmu apa Sungmin?" tanya Yunho

"Aku bisa bermain gitar" jawab Sungmin.

"Dan aku bisa bermain piano" jawab Donghae kemudian.

"Dengan kemampuan mereka aku kira kita hanya butuh vocalis nya" jawab Kibum datar.

"Yang tersisa hanya Kyuhyun. Kita belum tau kemampuannya seperti apa" sambung Jaejoong.

Tap tap tap

"Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Junsu setelah keluar dari bilik tadi.

Suasana yang tadinya ramai langsung sunyi disana terlihat sang pemilik rambut blonde yang bersembunyi dibalik punggung Junsu.

"Jangan malu Kyuhyunnie" ucap Junsu sambil menggeser tubuhnya hingga penampilan Kyuhyun terlihat sudah. Kyuhyun yang memakai Hangbok merah yang terlihat sangat pas ditubuhnya apalagi rambut blonde Kyuhyun yang sepanjang bahu ditarik keatas menjadi sebuah kunciran kecil ditambah dengan sunggar dari kayu yang berwarna merah cerah dengan ornamen batu-batuan yang menggantung manis, diujung sunggar yang diselipkan diantara kunciran rambutnya. Oh jangan lupakan pipi chubbyKyuhyun yang sedikit memerah karena malu dengan mata yang mengintip sedikit diantara poninya yang sudah mulai memanjang .

"Emb.. aku sedikit susah berjalan, Sunbae" Ucap Kyuhyun yang mencoba untuk berjalan.

"Ehem.. Kyuhyun ini benar-benar kau?" tanya Yunho setelah lepas dari ehm pesona Kyuhyun ehm tadi untuk memastikan apakah dia adalah pemuda yang sama dengan orang yang masuk ke dalam bilik tadi. Sedangkan yang lain masih dalam mode takjup terhadap Kyuhyun bagaimana mungkin pemuda manis tadi berubah menjadi seorang gadis yang sangat begitu manis dengan semua yang ada didalam dirinya tanpa polesan make up sedikitpun, dia sudah seperti gadis kebanyakan bahkan lebih mungkin.

"Ne. Sunbae ini aku" jawab Kyuhyun

Sedangkan Kibum langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping sambil berdecih pelan, kenapa pemuda ini bisa seperti ini. Semua orang diruangan itu disadarkan oleh ketukan pintu ruang osis tersebut.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk" jawab Jaejoong pelan

"Ini aku ketua majalah sekolah Taeyang akan mewawancarai pa.." ucapan Taeyang terhenti tatkala melihat Kyuhyun yang berdiri didekat meja ketua osis.

"P..para calon queen" lanjutnya

."D..dia salah satu calon queen atau adik perempuanmu Su-ie" tanya Taeyang gugup.

"Baka! Sejak kapan aku mempunya yeodongsaeng, taeyang" jawab Junsu

"Khukhukhu tampaknya tahun ini kita akan sukses besar " ucap Jaejoong dengan seringaian nya yang meyakinkan

"Pilihanmu sukses memang hebat" jawab Yunho.

"Kyeopta" ucap Sungmin dan Donghae bersamaan sambi mencubit pipi chubby Kyuhyun.

"Kya.. kalian apa-apaan" teriak Kyuhyun yang kemudian mencoba berlari namun tidak sengaja Kyuhyun tersandung kakinya sendiri karena busana yang ia kenakan cukup rumit ditambah dengan sendal kayu yang menambah kerepotannya.

KYAA….. BRUKK..!…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Review, Komentar, Masukan dan Saran dari Readerdeul sangat Hyun nantikan, so review juseyo ^^


End file.
